


Pinball Wizard

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Severus are playing pinball and run into some with hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

This was written a while back for sortinghatsdrabs at LJ. I wasn't going to post it here because it is not betaed, but I'm not very organized at LJ.

The fic was inspired by a S.N.A.R.C. drawing "Pin Ball Wizard" and of course song by The Who with the same title. The prompt was: The clock strikes midnight

WARNING: This is not betaed.

"Let's go in here."

"I don't want to spend my holidays indoors Sev."

"One game of pinball."

"But that might last for hours. And I just don't get the appeal. Maybe if you're stoned or drunk."

"It's about getting the clock to strike midnight, which means I have the highest score."

Lily rolled her eyes as she passed Severus who held the door open for her. bThe Who/b was playing in the background as Lily and Severus walked in looking for the pinball machine with the yellow clock.

Severus reached for some coins in his pocket.

"Just one game." Lily said pointing her index finger up. "I don't want to be here all day waiting for you to get the highest score."

Severus put the coins in the machine and started to play.

"This is taking forever," Lily said as she looked around and saw three neighborhood boys who had given them trouble in the past.

"Don't look but guess who just walked in."

"Lily I'm concentrating here."

Lily started popping her gum. Severus stopped playing and looked at her.

"You know that annoys me."

"I know, but listen to me." Lily moved closer to Severus and whispered, "Seth and his two monkeys just walked in."

Severus gave a quick look at the boys.

"I told you not to look at them."

"Reflexes." Severus replied as he shook his head to remove the hair from his face.

"Anyway. Don't say anything. Remember the last time you almost used magic. It could have giving us away. Promise you won't say a word. If you do I won't be spending any more of the holidays with you."

"I won't say a word."

Severus started to play his game.

"It looks like the freaks are at our machine," said the boy who was obviously the leader.

"Looks like he might get the high score." The shortest boy said not taking his eyes from the machine.

"Must be using magic. I hear that strange things are always happing at Spinner's End." A boy in a black jacket snickered. "Hear his mum hex Mrs. Thornton. Can't speak no more."

Lily noticed that Severus grip on the handles became tighter.

"I assure you no magic is being used. If there was it wouldn't be used for a pinball game, but to hex you to kingdom come." Lily said making the motion to reach for her wand even though she wasn't carrying one, and ended up making a fist instead.

"Looks like he might get the high score," said the short one.

"Like I care," said the leader walking closer to Lily. "She is who I am interested in. You seem bored why we don't get out of here."

Severus bumped into the machine.

"Tilt! You almost had it freak," squeaked the short boy.

The trio watched as Severus grabbed Lily's hand and started walking out the door.

"Sure plays a mean pinball." The boy in the black jacket sang.

"Magic I say." The leader whispered.

A/N  
Thanks for anyone reading and/or reviewing or just stopping by. Also if you are not familiar with the song "Pinball Wizard" by The Who I suggest you find it and listen to it. :)


End file.
